opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Espada Alliance on the move
It has been two hours since the declaration of Wolrd War. Things have been getting worse by the minute, and from the top of the mountain that the Force members stand on, an amazingly large ship armada can be seen heading their way. ---- Marcus puts down the piece of paper. He is topless, sitting on a rock, and he wipes the sweat off of his forehead. Marcus: Owari really did a number on the world. He closes his eyes, and focuses. Marcus: The songs of life that I can hear are really dark and brutall. I'm afraid to even think about what the world is going through now... He stands up, wears his shirt, and buttons up, and picks up his suit jacket from a nearby jacket. Marcus: I guess I should get going... Every minute counts. Marcus whistles, and a white blurry line can be seen, spreading from far away towards Marcus. Marcus: Yo, Soup. Get me as quick as you can to the island where I'll guide you to ok? Marcus gets on his supersonic pet whale, Soup, and flies off at a speed invisible to the untrained eye. What he leaves behind is simple rumble... That huge mountain he started his training on has finally been turned to simple dust by his concecutive strikes. ---- Hermes: Ok. dudes and Serena. It's time. The Espada pirates that were training in the forest also got the news, and are back in the island's city, with Magnus' dad George, who still had trouble healing. Muramasa: It hasn't even been a full year since the war with Shir, and we have to go fight another world war? Fuck this! Sher *In human form, he places his hand on Muramasa's shoulder* I get the feeling... That is the cost of sticking with monsters though... With a Captain and Vice-captain like that, I guess we'll never be free. Ray: On the other hand... Aren't we monsters on our own right? Serena: We might be strong... You guys more than I am, too. You are rightfully considered to be nakamas of two of the men that stand on the top of the world... But honestly! I've lost count of how many amazing situations we have been put into these last years! NWW: And hey, you weren't there from the beggining! Even before they made Yoknou we had some weird adventures... Some chills run down the spines of the members who lived through adventures like the whole fight with the Mystery pirates and the kingdom. Muramasa: We've been through some tough shit... Who would have thought that we would be one day fighting Magnus' dark side? Hermes: Still gives me the creeps... That guy... I dunno, I just like Magnus as he is. Bringing out all that creepy stuff... It's weird, you know. They all seem ready now, as they were making final preparations, One by one, they board the ship. As usual, they have not forgotten to buy enough milk for the trip, and now they get ready to set sail on the Terminus Est towards another crazy war. Muramasa: ESPADA PIRATES! SAIL OFF! All: YOSH!!! ---- Socrates can be seen in his white cloack again, on a small boat. He is relaxed, and waits as the Dial-mounted boat speeds through the waves, heading towards the NGH base island. ---- A guitar chord is struck. A relaxing one. Ihos: Chill, my friends. Soon, we will have the chance to put this whole thing behind us. Ihos can be seen on the deck of the Mugen Pirates' ship, playing his guitar that is connected to dials all around the ship. Stohos, who is sitting on his special seat on top of the mast is patiently waiting for the island to appear in the horrizon. He is holding three very destinctive bullets, which he then puts at a special place in his bullet belt. Stohos: Has the time come? Stilo can be seen in the kitchen of the ship, cleaning the dishes. He made sure that the crew was well nutritioned for this upcoming battle. Stilo: Another World War... Ah... Where are we headed as a crew, Mugen? Top of the world? Even above? Crow is steering the ship, trying to calm his nerves. Crow: Be patient, Crow... You'll have your shot again. Finally, the captain, Mugen, can be barely seen in his own private chambers. There is no light, save for a tiny crimson flame far away from Mugen. He is seated, with his eyes closed, like in meditation... Only one thing can be heard in the room... A sound that has only be heard very few times in history... "Doup Doup... Doup Doup" The hearbeat of the ruler... It pounds as loud as ''that ''man's heart did in that cave, a few years ago... Category:Blog posts